Until the 1980's, industrial automation systems (also referred to as Operational Technology (OT)) have been isolated from other networks or systems due to the critical role in monitoring and operating the plant's processes. Since the 1990's, increasing number of industrial automations systems have been interconnecting with the Information Technology (IT) (such as, creating IT/OT convergence) to provide improved decision making capability, plant efficiency optimization, and low operational cost. IT/OT convergence refers to the integration of IT systems (such as, computers, networking, communication, and information storage devices) with OT systems (such as, databases, analysis tools, and decision support systems that can be used to monitor events, processes, controllers and field instruments) for plants optimization and efficiency. Cogeneration plant and MOM applications are applications that can facilitate IT to provide integrated features to increase plant efficiency and optimization.